Modern Rose
by Brainchild98
Summary: What happens when you don't believe in fairytales? What happens when you are forced to be put into a twisted version of Beauty and the Beast?  Modern Beauty and the Beast
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I thought I should upload this story to fanfiction, because I thought it was worthy! :D Anyways I love Beauty and the Beast so much! Plus this is actually a fairytale project I was suppose to make of a modern version of Beauty and the Beast! :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The wind blows as the cries of silence screams in her ears. Drianna Miller sat on the cold steps of her apartment complex that her mother began. She closed her eyes and exhaled. She turned her head as her mother walked out of the complex with her suitcase. Drianna's long dark brown hair blew behind her as the cold gust blew toward her. Drianna's mother, Adrian, looked at her daughter and walked off away from her toward the car.<p>

Her jacket hid the scars of the needle injections, but even though they were hidden from Drianna. Drianna could see past the fabric and see those old and new scars. She tried to imagine why Adrian had become a drug addict, but she hadn't known why. Drianna's piercing blue eyes meet her mother's emotionless brown ones. She looked down, getting up from the steps and walking toward the car.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she questioned as her mother opened the trunk.

"Because I love you,"

"No, you don't! You only love those injections you get, mother! You don't care about me! All you care about is getting more hits."

"I'm not just doing this to hurt, Drianna, remember that."

"Then why are you sending me to this place where you don't even know this person?" Drianna's sweet voice turned sour.

"Just get inside the car." Adrian snapped opening the driver's side of the door. She lit a cigarette and took a drag.

Drianna stood there feet planted on the ground with arms crossed, and a defiant look on her face. Adrian muttered a curse and glared at her.

"Get in the car!" Her mother snapped

Drianna glared at her mother as she got into the passenger side. As they drove away, she stared at the roses on the bushes in front of her apartment complex.

Roses were her favorite flower, she could think of many beautiful flowers, but no those red roses stood out her the most and she was sure that wouldn't change.

At all.

"Drink this," her mother stated handing her a soda can.

Drianna took it and sipped. She started to feel dizzy, she didn't know why. But she wanted to think it was because she was tired. She didn't know why she suddenly felt this sudden dizziness.

She sighed and leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes and trying to imagine that they were going on road trip for vacation, but honestly that image didn't seem to be realistic. The images started to change into she and her mother before they moved to Manhattan.

Her mother looked healthy, and beautiful, but her mother was still beautiful, in fact she was sure that her mother was the most beautiful she had ever seen. But that after was Drianna's opinion, most daughters thought about their mother.

Drianna was about twelve when they moved, she figured it would be a fresh start, but she wondered what had made her mother want to move so abruptly. She thought she and her mother were happy in California, but obviously she was wrong. Drianna looked like her mother, but her mother dyed her hair blonde, so Adrian didn't have her original hair color.

Drianna's eyes opened for what it seemed like hours and she realized she was being carried bridal style down a dark hallway. She looked up to see a hooded face; she looked around with half closed eyes and leaned her head against the figure's chest. She felt dizzy, and she looked around.

"Where's my mom?"

She got a growl in response, she looked up again. "Where are you talking me?"

She heard a door open and she was dropped onto the floor, she landed with a thud. She groaned in pain. She looked up at the black figure with tears in her eyes.

"I want my mom," she pled "Please let me go."

"She doesn't want you anymore," his inhuman like voice came out roughly.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she had trouble getting to her feet, but she succeeded getting to her feet. She looked at the bulky looking dark figure, even though she was small, she stormed to him and pushed him.

"I said let me go!" she yelled pounding on his chest.

He snarled at her, pushing her, causing her to slam against the wall and she gasped for air as her back hit the dry wall. Her hands searched for the light switch in the room and she touched something, automatically she flicked it up and the lights turned on.

Her blue eyes widen in fear as she saw the face of the dark figure.

He wasn't human, but he was neither bear, dog, gorilla nor bull.

He was all of the above.

He was a beast.

His green cat eyes flashed toward her and he roared, she looked at the opened door and she quickly ran past the beast and out the door. She stumbled in the hallway, she could hear his roar and she turned her head to see if he was following her. She saw him jump out of the room and onto the wall, and chasing after her on all fours. She turned her head and ran faster. As fast as her feet could carry her.

She bursted out of the door and ran down the sidewalk, she looked back to see if he was still going after her, but she saw nothing. She let out a breath of a relief and continued to run. She turned into an alleyway, she leaned against the wall panting and she heard voices and feet pound against the pavement.

Her dark haired head turned to look where the noises were coming from, she saw a group of teenager coming down the alley.

She could smell the alcohol.

She was about to run out of the alleyway, but she felt a grip on her arm pull her back into the alley.

"Where are you going?" a drunken voice slurred out.

"Nowhere, I just…I just need to go." She stammered and turned to walk away again, but then she was pushed to another teenager.

"Do you have any money?"

"No,"

She was pushed to the middle of the teenage boys and she looked around, then suddenly one of them was thrown to the wall. She looked to see the beast with its hood up, she saw him bring them to the ground one by one and it looked like he was enjoying it.

She stumbled back against the wall, sinking to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt tears roll down her cheek. Then she heard the painful cries and struggles decease. She opened her eyes to see the beast standing over her, she looked up at him and she realized his eyebrow was cut and bleeding badly.

She got to her feet and looked down as anger flashed his cat eyes. Maybe running away like that wasn't the best idea.

"I'm sorry,"

"Come on," he growled and began walking away from her, expecting Drianna to follow.

She did and she couldn't say she didn't feel regret doing so. She walked into the townhouse with it and she followed it to a room that resembled a living room. It sat down and she looked at it, trying to figure out what to say.

"What's your name?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Drianna," she said sitting on the floor close to the door.

"Drianna, interesting name."

"Thanks I guess…" Drianna's blue eyes wondered around till her eyes fell upon the beast "What's your name?"

His eyes flashed toward her "Aiden,"

She nodded "That means fire,"

He gave her a sharp look "And?"

"Nothing…I just mean it means fire, so your parents must have thought you were going to be strong."

"What are you saying? That I'm not."

"No, I'm just saying…"

He cut her off "It doesn't matter, do you know you could have gotten yourself killed!"

"It's not like you care! You kidnapped me! You took me from my home!"

"It's better here than with that god forsaken drug addict."

Drianna jumped to her feet and stormed toward him "You don't know anything about my mother! So do not speak!"

He scuffled "Then if you know so much about her, why did she trade you for more heroine."

"Why would you want a teenage girl in exchange of heroine?" she shot back

Her wit was unbelievably fast.

He looked around, trying to come up with something to say. She felt her ego boost at this. Drianna may be sixteen, but she knew when she was being smarter than her opponent.

"Do you need to know?" He snarled "Can't you just be still and be quiet?"

She glared at him as he wiped the blood off his face, and she sighed kneeling down and wiping the blood off his face.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." She sighed "It's just… You don't know what she's been through."

"And you don't know what she would do for hits."

She shook her head "So am I your prisoner now or something?"

He chuckled "No,"

She looked up at him, shocked "Really?"

He nodded "But you are not to leave again. Ever."

Her heart sank "If there is a difference on what I am and a prisoner what it is?"

"You're not here out of hatred."

She looked up at him.

Blue eyes met green eyes.

Their faces were inches from each other's.

If she wasn't here out of hatred, what she here out of?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! :D Well what did you guys think? Review and tell me!<strong>

**Question time!**

**If I were to make a youtube video out of this who should be Drianna  
><strong>

**Should I continue?  
><strong>

**What do you think will happen if I continue  
><strong>

**Did you like this at all?(:**

**Review! Add whatever you want in it, just tell review! :DD**

**xox BC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy guys! I decided to continue this because... well I love beauty and the beast! :D I always have((: I don't think I will ever stop loving it, but I would also like to note that this is not a usual beauty and the beast. It is a much darker much twisted version of it! In this chapter you will see why!(: (I like smiley faces if you have yet to notice haha) **

**I really do love writing, so I am going to mix it up a bit! **

**I don't know I thought continuing this, because well it's new and different for me! **

**I hope you love this! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Piercing blue eyes opened to quietness, something unfamiliar to Drianna; she sat up and ran her hand through her long dark brown tousled hair. She glanced around, noticing she wrapped in red satin sheets, she sniffled and looked around.<p>

Not recognizing her bedroom, she remembered the events that had happen the night before.

She got out of the bed, running her fingers through her hair and walked toward the full length mirror that was in the bedroom she was given. She looked down on the floor to see a chain necklace. She kneeled down, picking it up and peering at it.

Noticing the details of the chain, it held a locket on it with a rose in crested in it.

She stared at it for a moment, and then pulled her hair aside to put the necklace on.

Even though she had no idea how or where the necklace came from., she still put it on.

It was beautiful.

It was different.

It was a unique.

Drianna walked toward the closet that had a note on it, curiously she peeled off the sticky note and read it.

**Drianna, **

**These are for you, keep calm and just wear it. It's nicer than what you usually wear… I'm sure.**

**,Aiden**

Drianna rolled her eyes and crumpled up the note and tossed it to a corner of the room. She opened the closet, thinking to herself that this was a bad idea.

That she shouldn't accept clothing from him.

That she should just wear what she was wearing now.

What good would that do?

When she opened it, she saw designer clothing.

She groaned.

Of course

She took off her clothing, grabbing short shorts and a black racer back tank top. She looked around for shoes, but didn't find any other than the combat boots she had worn. She sighed, deciding to go barefoot.

She turned to see how she looked in the clothing.

Drianna noticed that the shorts were too short.

She bit her lip

* * *

><p>Drianna walked around the large townhouse,<p>

"Well you clean up pretty good, nice shorts." She heard a male voice say seductively

When she turned around, she nearly jumped out her skin when she saw an extremely handsome man.

He had dark brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes.

He was gorgeous.

"Who the hell are you?"

He smirked "You're telling me you don't recognize me?"

She looked around, raising her eye brows "No, where's that…thing…?"

He gave her a dark glare "That _thing _is me, Aiden." He said as he took steps toward her.

"I don't get it," she said taking steps back as he took steps forward.

"What do you mean you don't get?" he snarled as he backed her up against the wall.

She was pressed against the wall as he raised his hand laid over her head. She gulped and stared up at him.

"Why are you…human and not a beast?"

"At day I'm this guy," he smirked "By night…I'm "it" as you call my form."

"But why?"

"It's my little secret," he said inches away from her face.

She pushed him away "You're sick," She walked past him and glared at him

He turned to look at her "How so?"

"You kidnapped me!"

"Your mother brought you here, it wasn't my choice."

"You're such a damn liar! You could have said no!"

He rolled his eyes "What would be the fun in that, Drianna?"

Drianna crossed her arms over her chest, she tried to keep calm, but it wasn't working that well.

"You know what? I don't know what sick twisted game you're playing, but I want to go home. Just let me go."

He smiled slightly "Drianna, come on, your mother is a drug addict. She won't get better and you know it. She traded her daughter in for heroine."

"Oh and I forgot to ask, but why the hell did you have heroine on you?" She questioned

He shrugged "It's my secret."

"You know, you have a lot of secrets."

He smirked "That's my thing,"

"I've noticed…."

Drianna stood there, glaring at Aiden, who stood there smirking at her. She felt tears weld in her eyes and she stomped her foot.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me!" she yelled

He raised an eyebrow, unfazed by her tone "Why don't you be just be a good little girl and sit down."

"How old are you?" Drianna snapped

"Nineteen, what are you fifteen?"

"I'm sixteen, dip shit."

"You look small," Aiden said circling her

"So what?"

He got closer to her, "Small is a fun size."

Drianna let out a frustrated cry; she ran her fingers through her hair and tried her best not to hit him.

One because she was scared of him,

Second she had more self-control than that.

Drianna turned to look at him "You don't own me."

"That's what you think," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered.

Hell have no fury than a beauty's fear.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you loved this chapter! Tell me if I should continue! :D I really really hope you will continue reading this!((: Please look up my AU video for Modern Rose. I worked so hard on it! Please and thank you! <strong>

**If you want to check out my website it's on my profile. PLease do! If you have any requests for stories, pictures videos or anything. Message me! **

**Please and thank you! **

**Question time! **

**1. Do you think Drianna is going to get along with Aiden  
><strong>

**2. what do you think of Aiden?**

**3. Do you think Aiden will seduce Drianna?**

**4. What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**5. What do you want to see in the next chapter?**

**Add whatever you want in the review! :D Just answer the pretty questions**

**xox BC **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy Guys! Chapter three wa la! :D I hope you guys enjoy! Becuase I spent all of my electives doing this in school! Yes I wrote it down in my notebook and had type it in the computer!**

**ALot of work :/**

**WHatever **

**I hope you guys realize this M rated, and is rather saucy. I know there is a age difference between Aiden and Drianna, because she JUST turned sixteen and he is nineteen. But does it matter? I don't know...! Just please read and stop asking questions! **

**Enjoy Aiden's sexyness and Drianna's beauty! (: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aiden's human form didn't shock or please Drianna, because it wasn't needed. Drianna was just as scared of his beast form. That was it, she was scared of him.<p>

The beast

Was that odd?

She just wanted to leave if anything, but that was just her. Drianna didn't hate Aiden, she hated that she was trapped. But what did it matter?

Aiden constantly tried to please her with gifts, which ever worked. Aiden found her interesting. Before the curse, he could have any woman he wanted. She was a challenge. He will admit that he was harsh to her, but dear lord she was a complicated girl. He wondered how or what she accepted his beastly form.

He found himself drawn to her, but she would never love. At least not with him.

Half human, half beast.

He wondered if Drianna would fall in love with him, even though he was a beast… well half beast.

He doubted it

Drianna was the type of girl who would sit hours on end reading, she spent most of her day doing so. He would stay with her reading a book, but honestly he wasn't really all that interested in reading.

He wanted her.

His beast form frightens her, he was well aware.

He didn't know how his human form affected her, but he was curious. All Aiden wanted was Drianna to accept him.

That's all he wanted.

Aiden couldn't understand why she was being so difficult. He felt like he was losing his mind with her. She was difficult; she was rude and completely insufferable. He can't even imagine her being quiet and listening to him.

Why would she?

Aiden was the type of person to be seductive, get any girl he wanted, but he couldn't now. Especially after the curse.

His only hope was Drianna to break his curse.

He wanted for her to love him.

It would break the curse, at least that what the witch said.

Aiden tried his best to keep his anger in check, but that never seemed to work around Drianna and the thing that made him so angry was that she spoke her mind. She constantly was drawing or reading, then she would see him and snap at him.

Either beast or human, she didn't want him near her.

The thing was he didn't blame her.

He couldn't, he was trying to protect her, but he hurt her.

"You're human," Aiden heard a female voice say

He turned around to look at Drianna "You're up early,"

She nodded "I couldn't sleep,"

He gave her a once over "So in result you came down here to seduce me?"

Drianna wore pajama shorts that just covered her rear and a tank top that rided up. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"That's not true!" Drianna exclaimed

He shrugged "It wouldn't be that hard,"

She scrunched her nose in disgust "You're a pig,"

She gave him a once over, biting her lip as she noticed his shirt was unbutton and showed his abs. She looked down, as a blush crept against her fair skin. Aiden noticed this and smirked.

"What's wrong with your face?"

Her eyes flashed toward him "What's wrong with yours!" she hissed

"Nothing, I'm just curious."

"It's none of your business anyways."

"Drianna, you can't just be nice to me for once?"

She shook her head "No, you took me from my mom. Why would I be nice to my kidnapper?"

He sighed as he settled down on the couch "Because you're mother brought you here for a reason."

"I don't understand,"

"Do you honestly think she brought here for only drugs? No she brought you here out of guilt, because she knew she couldn't raise you and that she did a shitty job for a sixteen years."

Drianna looked down "What do you mean?"

"When she was high on whatever… She told me that she regrets having you at fifteen and that she hates the fact she can't be a mother."

Drianna looked at him "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I don't have anything to lose."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, just sitting there in silence.

Aiden admired her beauty. She had beautiful fair skin that contrasted with her soft long wavy dark brown hair and her piercing blue eyes. She was rather small for her age, he had confused her for a fourteen year old when he first met her.

She was strikingly beautiful.

She wasn't like other girls he had been with, but that was two years ago.

Yes, Aiden Reynolds was cursed at seventeen years old and is nineteen years old now. He has yet to leave his home until it was night and he was sure no one was around, so he could go get food.

His parents left him with the boarding house when they died, so he figured no one goes there so he decided to stay there to be hidden from the world.

"Why don't you ever go outside? You're human during the day… Why not enjoy it?"

"Because if I do that means I have to get here before the sun goes down, before it starts turning dark. Why would I ever do that?" Aiden growled

She looked down "I just thought…"

"You thought wrong apparently,"

"I didn't mean to offend you, Aiden."

He shrugged and reached over grabbing a bottle that contained a whisky "What some?" he said as he took a swig.

She rolled her eyes "It's eight in the morning, Aiden."

He took another swig "You don't drink do you?"

"It's not that I don't drink, it's that I don't want to drink in the morning."

He scuffled "Prude,"

She gasped and snatched the bottle from his hand "I'm not a prude!"

she, then took a large gulp and set the glass down on the counter, squeezing her eyes shut letting the sour taste go down her throat.

He laughed at this "Still not impresses."

"I didn't ask you to be,"

"Ohhh, no we're being bitchy?"

She rolled her eyes at Aiden "Please, just do me a favor and shut up."

He smiled in accomplishment "You're annoyed."

"Yeah, are you actually surprised?"

He shook his head "I'm surprised you haven't exploded yet,"

She glared at him "Whatever,"

"You know, you could be a little nicer."

"I am nice…I just don't like you."

"Thank you Drianna,"

"You're very welcome," Drianna said as he got up

"I think you're scared of me."

"Why would I be scared of you,"

He lifted up his upper lip baring his k9 teeth that looked like vampire teeth "Because you know I can hurt you,"

As Aiden walked toward her, she took steps back until her back was against the wall. He towered over her, their faces were inches from each other's.

"You're scared," he whispered

She lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I'm not scared."

* * *

><p><strong>That's for now! :) Please check out my website, request anything! I do the following.<strong>

**Book Cover or movie posters**

**picture manips**

**videos**

**icons**

**stories**

**Please request! ! **

** It would mean the world to me! **

**Question time!(:**

**1. Do you think that Aiden will sleep with Drianna?**

**2. Do you think it matters the three year age diffrence between them?**

**3. What do would you like to see in the next chapter (be specific even request something to happen:) **

**4. what was your favorite part?**

**5. What do you think of Drianna **

**Add whatever you want in the review just do the questions! **

**xox BC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Okay this has a little Aiden and Drianna fluff! :D Gotta love the love hate relationship (: haha Anyways Aiden is a douche bag at times and Drianna can be mean to him at times!  
>Can you blame her?<strong>

**And if any of you don't know what to imagine Drianna or Aiden. **

**Drianna : Jodelle Ferland**

**Aiden : Ian Somerhalder**

**:) Vampire Diaries and Twilight actors collide. I think yes! **

**Anyways enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Aiden didn't know what to feel anymore<p>

Anger

Lust

Bitterness

What was he supposed to do? Hide was in his room forever? He didn't want Drianna to see his beast form again. If anything the last time was a mistake he didn't know exactly how his hood fell off, but he guessed it was because of the force of the push he had given Drianna. Maybe it was just because he lifted his head to quickly.

He only wanted her to see his human form.

That's all he wanted

Drianna was the probably the most difficult person he had ever to deal with. He didn't know what to feel about her. If she was so smart why did she run into the alley instead of just running away into a crowd of people?

It was New York City for Christ's sake, if you don't want to be found, you were not found.

This unbelievably overbearing situation would be done for, but of course she always had something to say. When she was quiet, he could tell she was sad.

Even if he did sleep with her it would have to be during the day, because he refused to sleep with her in his beast form.

Drianna started wearing clothing similar to what she had worn when she first came. He figured that was what she was comfortable in. He made a note to self to buy more jeans, he hadn't considered she wore such comfortable clothing. Most of the girls he knew wore tight shirts and short skirts and dresses.

He hadn't know how she always on his mind. Drianna thought he hated her.

She was wrong though

He didn't know what he felt for her.

Drianna was just a pain in the ass for him, Aiden wasn't what she thought he was was and she didn't even consider that idea. Maybe if he wasn't so mean and rude to her, she wouldn't him so much.

But that was just an idea.

Aiden glanced at Drianna who was sitting on the couch, she glanced at him and he smiled slightly and leaned back against the couch.

"What are you reading?"

"Wuthering Heights," she answered not bothering to look at him.

"You must be bored,"

She gave him a sharp look "I'm not bored!"

Aiden smirked, chuckling and he wrapped a arm around her, causing her to flinch. Aiden's face fell and he pulled her closer to him.

"Why did you flinch like that?"

She pulled away from him "Because you're a monster," she stated standing up

He smiled baring his K9 teeth and stood up "You know you're pretty cute when you're mad."

She glared at him "Shut up."

He brought her onto the couch, pulling one of her legs over his lap. "You are."

She sighed and looked away from him "Shut up…"

Aiden smiled slightly "Why?"

"Because this weird…"

"How is it weird, Drianna?"

Drianna rolled her eyes, sitting down properly as she reopened her book. She looked at him from the corner of her eye "You're insufferable sometimes, you know?"

"You don't say!"

She rolled her eyes, trying her best not to smile "Can I ask you something?" she said as he rested his legs on her lap.

"What?"

She bit her lip "Why are you half beast? I mean what happen to you?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I don't… I'm just curious."

"Of course you are," Aiden muttered "Do you really want to know?"

"You can tell me when you're ready. It's none of my business, but I'm just curious."

"In that case, I won't tell you."

She cocked her head toward him and sighed "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Trying to get me to beg you again," Drianna said in annoyance

"I am now?"

"Of course,"

"I hadn't noticed,"

She smiled slightly and held back laughter "Have you ever read Wuthering Heights?"

"No, but," He grabbed the book out of her hands tossing it to the side. "We could so much other fun."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him, tucking her legs under her and faced him "What do you have in mind, that doesn't involve me taking my bra off?"

He smirked "You know me so well,"

She grabbed one of the couch pillows and hit his face with it. "No!"

He rolled his eyes "Prude,"

She hit him again "I am not a prude, I'll show you!" she said, and got on his lap straddling it, and kissed up his neck to his ear, then his cheek

She was inches away from his lips and she twist her fingers with his nap as he hand his hands on her waist. She pulled away from him and sat down next to him.

"Am I still a prude?"

He rolled his eyes "You are extremely hurtful sometimes,"

Drianna glanced at his lap and froze "You have a…"

He looked down and grabbed a pillow and put it over his lap "You're a vixen,"

She looked at him hurt a bit "You asked for it, sweetheart."

"I hadn't,"

"You called me a prude, you deserved to be punished."

"Oh if that's a punishment, I've been through worse."

"You're an ass, seriously."

He smirked "Thanks,"

"Shut up, I'm not the one with the boner."

He rolled his eyes and laid down, resting his head on her lap "Do you consider me a friend?"

"On the occasion,"

"You really don't like me do you?"

"It's that I don't like you, I just find you irritating at times."

"Well you proved to me that you don't hate me a couple of minutes ago." He winked up at her.

She slapped his forehead "Whatever, that was to prove a point."

He brushed his fingers against her thigh "Care to prove another point?"

"No," she snapped, smacking his hand

"Come on, Drianna." Aiden whined

"No," she snapped pushing him, causing him to roll off the couch and onto the floor.

She got up and walked out of the living room and toward her bedroom.

"I'm here whenever you feel like it!"

She rolled her eyes and suddenly she was pushed against the wall with her legs wrapped around Aiden's waist. Her breathing shallowed as she stared into his baby blue eyes.

"Remember this you can't get out of this as easy as you thought."

Then she was put to the ground and he walked away from her. She wondered how he got his speed.

His strength

His K9 teeth that looked like fangs

She wondered all about that.

She had to remember he was a beast.

She didn't want to remember though, the human Aiden was too beautiful, too different to be a beast.

As she walked into her bedroom, she walked toward the window and looked out of it. As she saw the sun set, she heard the door slam and she knew it was Aiden's bed room door.

She looked back at the sun set.

What was his curse exactly?

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta love the part of Drianna teasing him and damn Aiden is sexy! ;) <strong>

**What is Aiden's back story?**

**Wonder what...(;**

**Question time! **

**1. Do you think Drianna should tease him more or do you Aiden should tease her?**

**2. What did you think of Drianna and Aiden in this chapter?**

**3. What would you like to see in the next chapter?**

**4. What was your favorite part?**

**Add whatever you want in the review! Just add the questions! **

**xox BC**


End file.
